Brotherhood
by AnimeAmber
Summary: because she punched himthomas said getting angery again
1. Who is She?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any except Jasmine

Now the story starts off at the end of "Zoids Hunters". Irvine rides off in his zoid and Van and Fiona are standing in front of the Blade Liger. All of a sudden they hear this noise; a damaged Command Wolf that looked just like Irvine's went past them kind of running and limping. It stopped. Someone jumped out and started running in the direction Irvine had gone. All of sudden the person dropped to their knees. Van ran up to the person, who by now had fainted. He knelt down and rolled the person over; he saw it was a girl about 15 years old. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she had a soft face. She was pretty beat up, but not as bad as her Zoid.

The next thing she knew she was in a bed in what looked to be a hospital. She sat up, someone had bandaged her up, she went to move her arm and a sharp pain made her look. An IV was in her arm. She pulled it out, no use for that she thought, obviously she was ok. She got out of the bed and looked for her clothes; they were draped over a chair. She was just checking her pistol when all of sudden the door opened. She whirled around and saw a boy about 18 years old with black hair and a uniform on.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah" she said, looking at him like she didn't really trust him. "Van who you are you talking to?" a girl that looked to be about the same age as the boy, walked up behind him "Oh, hi."

Jasmine put her pistol back in its case, pulled her hair back and stuck out her hand. "Hi, my names Jasmine," she said with a smile.

"I'm Van Flyheit and this is Fiona." They all walked out of the room.

"So you're the Van Flyheit I've been hearing about"

"What where you doing?' asked Fiona.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked looking puzzled.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Oh, I was in a fight"

"Speaking of hurt where and how is my Command Wolf?" asked Jasmine.

"It should be ok and it's in the repair place now" Van said.

After 2 days Jasmine and Fiona had become best friends. Now Thomas had come back from a mission and he walked into the base. He heard voices and walked into the room. "Oh, hi Fiona" he said real happy.

"Oh, hi Thomas, I'd like you to meet Jasmine," she said.

Jasmine, who had been behind a bunch of boxes, pops up. And Thomas stares in puppy love at her. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Uuuu........hi"

Thomas followed Jasmine around for 5 days until she threatened pain of death if he didn't leave her alone. One day Van, Fiona, and Jasmine were walking to the place where the Zoids were. All of a sudden Jasmine realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Van asked concerned.

"Where is it?" she asked, panicking.

"Where's what?"

"Where's my necklace?" Jasmine said in tears.

"It's just a necklace."

"No! It's very special to me, my brother gave it to me before he left." she sobbed.

"Well, I'm sure it's around here," said Fiona, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah," Van said "Where was the last place you saw it?"

"On the table in the room." sobbed Jasmine.

They went back to the room Jasmine was stating in. they searched all over. Finally Van found it. "I got it"

"Oh, thank you "Jasmine said taking it and putting on "Where was it?"

"It was behind the table "

"That's a nice locket"

"Yeah, it may not be pretty to you but it is to me"

"I like it "said Fiona

"What's inside?' Fiona asked.

""A picture of my brother "

"Who's your brother?"

"My brother is....

Just then Jasmine was interrupted by alarms. There was someone attacking the base. 10 zoids

"I got'em "Jasmine said running towards her Command Wolf.

"You can't fight on your own" said Van

"Just watch" she said as the cockpit shut.

Her command wolf ran out and she saw what was attacking the base. 2 revraptors. 1 zaberfang, 2airal zoids and the rest where hellcats.

"This shouldn't be too much trouble "she said to herself.

She took out the 2airal zoids first then the zaberfang and the revraptors. All that was left was the hellcats. She shot one and then got hit herself. After awhile she got them all. "She's good" Van said as Jasmine got out of the Command Wolf. Fiona ran up to her. "Good job" "Thanks" "My brother taught me."

(AN: Along time has passed. Now raven starts making trouble and now his zoid is evolving. So everybody comes and you that part where they capture raven and all that. Now remember when Irvine and Moonbay come that's where we'll start again.)

Now Jasmine was doing some repairs on her zoid and had just finished and was putting her tools away when she heard voices, she recognized both of them Van and Irvine, she couldn't believe it. They both walked into the room she dropped her toolbox and turned around, sure enough there was Irvine talking with Van. She ran toward him, her eyes blurry from tears. (Irvine's POV) Irvine saw her and it was like a flash back, when he had come home for the last time. She had been in the flower garden when he had walked up the path. She had turned the same exact way almost and she had run to just like she did know. Jasmine ran right to him and threw her arms around him. Irvine hugged her too. Jasmine was crying really hard."It's alright I got ya "Irvine said remembering when they where kids how jasmine use to only cry when something was really wrong. (End of Irvine's POV)

Van and they stood there in amazement. Finally Van said "This is your brother?" Jasmine shook her head yes. Irvine and her hard stopped hugging now. As he looked at them standding there side by side he could see the resemblance. They both had brown hair and eyes, when they smiled it were the same. Only Jasmines eyes where just a bit different then Irvine's. Jasmine turned to Irvine "I thought that I would never see you again." She said. He just smiled at her and her new the answerer.

Chapter 2:"I'm sorry about this Jasmine"

"I'm going to get raven for this."

"You shouldn't go after raven, he's to powerful..."

"He's my brother and you think that I'm really going to is here doing nothing?!?!?! NO WAY!!!"

Jasmine goes to go in the room Irvine's in, but Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Thomas are sitting there. "You can't go in there." Van said

"Why not?!"

"Because you can't."

"Whanna bet?" "He's my brother."

"I know, but you can't go in there" Van blocked the door way.

"Out of my way!!!!!!!!!

""No" "I'm stopping you from going in." Van said trying to be patient

"You can't stop me!"

Jasmine haled off and punched him, not hard but just hard enough to knock him off his feet.

(An: she went to the room she was staying in)After while Jasmine heard knock at thee door. "Come in"

"Jasmine you didn't need to hit Van." Moonbay said hotly.

"Why not?" Jasmine said like she didn't care.

"Because he was just telling you the truth!" Moonbay shouted.

Thomas entered with Fiona and Van who was still rubbing his face.

"Jasmine you had no call to do that to Van. Thomas said. Jasmine rolled her eyes "Why not?"

"Look jasmine, Irvine going to be ok, but you didn't need to get all worked up about it." Van said sympathetically.

"I didn't" said with her teeth together.

"Yes you did, you punched Van" Thomas said whose temper was rising too. "So"

"It was wrong just because brother is in the hopital!"Thomas shouted.

Jasmine lost her temper. "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Later that day Jasmine was standing outside on one of the balcony. Fiona came up and stood in the doorway behind her.

"Are you ok?" "Dose anyone one now how it fells when someone you love very dearly is gone?!" she said with a sob. "He left when I was little. And he said he'd be back. I waited day and night. And every noise I heard I thought it might be him. And then one day I heard a noise and I turned , around and saw someone coming up the path , and as he got closer I saw that it was him. I ran to him and then realized that there was something different about him." As she was talking Moonbay, Van and Thomas came out, she didn't even hear them. They stood there and listened. (An: Jasmine finally gets into the room Irvine in)After she wrote the letter with tear smudges on it. She put it down on the table and took his eye patch. She peeked out of the room, no one was there, so she ran to the place where the zoids where. She took one last loving look at Irvine's command wolf and as she staired at it anger and rage grew inside her. She got into her Command

Wolf and was off. After she had been gone for awhile, Irvine woke up and went to look at his command wolf. (AN: we all know what happens when Irvine wakes up and go to look at his Command Wolf. So I'll get just start with him getting into the Lighting Sixa and Fiona throw him his eye patch, but she finds a letter instead. And while she's gone Irvine ask van why Thomas asked about his face earlier.) "So Van what's wrong with your face, I heard Thomas ask about if it was ok now?"

"Your sister did it" She punched me." Van said like that he really

Didn't like it that a girl beat him. "Jasmine punched me becaus..." Thomas interrupted Van "She had no reason to do that!" Thomas said getting mad again. "Oh, I'm sure she did have her reason "he chuckled "Where is she now?" Just then Fiona came back with a piece of paper Irvine!" Fiona said breathless. "Here's a letter from Jasmine." "I couldn't find your eye patch."(What the letter said) You remember when I wanted to give up after trying being a zoid pilot? And you wouldn't let me no matter how many times I failed? You always believed in me and told me that I could do it. I never really got to that you for that. Love jasmine (end of letter) Irvine read the letter.

Meanwhile Jasmine was off to find raven. "Where could he be?" then all of a sudden her radar picked up something. "raven." She said with udder hate in her voice.

"I here come and get me or are you scared raven?" she taunted.Oh, look I who it is, Irvine's little sister."

(an: And now to the part where Irvine goes and rescues the president , while he's gone jasmine comes back and sees his command wolf not here checks his room, he's not there (no one saw her she made sure).She ran back to her Command wolf and took off. Irvine comes back and then goes to lo after jasmine to find her. End of an)

Jasmine sits next to her command wolf (the wind blows her air) and thinks about Irvine and all that they've been trough. She thinks Irvine is gone, but the there this thought that he's alive, because he could pull through. He wasn't there when she looked, but where was he? Just then she heard a zoid come up behind her. It sounded very fast. She didn't even turn around, she just sat there. Then she heard a familiar voice "You didn't think I was gone did you?" he said with a smirk "Irvine!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(AN: Ok we know that when Irvine gets president safe. And at the end that where this chapter ends well just see for see for yourself. ) Jasmine stands with smile on her face watching Irvine ride in his zoid (the wind blows her hair gently) "I'm glad Irvine ok." Moonbay said "Yeah and it looks s like Jasmine is glad to "thomas said. They turn and look at Jasmine and smile

Then end (of this part)


	2. Chapter 2

**Confidant by: Stacie Orrico**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any thing like that or the song, but I do own Jasmine/

Jasmine was on top of her Command Wolf when Irvine walked in.

He walked over to it.

_Come a little closer  
You're my confidant  
_He looked up to see Jasmine watching the sun set.

"Hey Irvine, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he climbed up._  
When the sun fades into the night  
And my thought drift across the day  
There's a feeling I am holding tight  
And I'm thankful that you're just a prayer away  
I've been longing for the one who shares my heart  
_"Did I really do a goon job today in the battle?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"No reson ,just wondering"_  
Come a little closer  
You're my confidant  
You're the one who comforts me  
_"That's not all is it?"

"Well no" Jasmine blushed.

Irvine raised his eyebrows.

"Well" Jasmine smiled._  
Its so hard in this shallow age  
To find a more faithful friend  
When I call on your sweet name  
You're right beside me and you stay until the end  
_"Is this about somebody?" Irvine asked waiting._  
Come a little closer  
Have I told you  
You're my confidant  
And I know you are here  
_"I've got a secret, I love O'Connell, I think"

"You think?"

"Well I don't know" Jasmine scrunched up her face._  
Oh your careful with all my secrets  
I tell you my heart whatever I feel  
With you I know I can be real  
You know what ill say before I start  
You're the keeper of my heart  
_"Be careful, and remember I still have your heart? And if he hurts you I'm going after him, but he's a nice guy so don't worry just promise you'll be careful"

"Yeah" she smiled at him. "Thanks Irvine" she hugged him.

"No prob. that's why I'm here and that's what big brothers are for" he grinned. "See you later" he climbed down._  
Yes you are  
You're my confidant  
I know you are listening  
I see your face and have no fear  
Inside my heart ill let you see  
You can keep my secret_

Jasmine sat there a watched him as he walked back inside.

_'Thank you Irvine, for being my brother' _she thought. _'Thanks for always watching out for me even though sometimes I don't like it, thanks'_

She turned back to the setting sun and sighed.

AA: How'd you like it?

Jasmine: They hated it

AA: Oh shut up

Jasmine: crying Irvine she told me to shut up

AA: panicky look Uuuuu gotta go runs away with Irvine chasing after her


End file.
